


Overwatch Reader insert files

by thenewwaddedpaper1292



Category: overwatch
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewwaddedpaper1292/pseuds/thenewwaddedpaper1292
Summary: Just a collection of Reader inserts, both of my own prompts and requests. Rating may change.





	Overwatch Reader insert files

Request  
You have a request for a oneshot. Hit me up with the following-  
1\. What character(s) you wanna a reader insert with (this can be a ship one, platonic and familial)  
2\. What gender you want the reader/You to be  
3\. What you want me to write

Things I write  
I’m pretty flexible. I write fluff, silliness, angst, steamy etc. Don’t be afraid to ask me. 

Things I don’t write  
Incest of any kind ( and no I don’t include Daddy kink under this, i’m talking legit sexual relations between related people), non-consensual stuff ( now if its said upfront that it is negotiated and consensual in a bdsm way then I will do it), anything poop, piss related. Again ask and we can discuss things over.


End file.
